The major goal of this project is to delineate the mechanisms of host resistance to viral diseases. One model for these studies involves induction of nonspecific resistance of mice to encephalomyocarditis virus by an emulsion of nonviable Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and a determiation of the mechanisms for this nonspecific resistance in an in vitro assay system. Additional studies have been initiated to study the pathogenesis and neuroimmunology of rabies virus-infected mice, and to ascertain the mechanism(s) by which mice abort central nervous system infections and recover from disease.